Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman (Diana Prince, or simply Princess Diana) is an Amazonian superheroine that resides in the DC Universe. One of the many characters chosen to appear in the crossover game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, she is one of the most well-known and popular of DC's female superheroes. She hails from the island of Themyscira on Earth, where she controls an army of Amazon warriors. With her status as a princess of a realm separate from other governments and kingdoms of Earth, her counterpart for the crossover game is the Edenian princess Kitana. About Wonder Woman Centuries ago, the Amazons, a proud and fierce race of warrior women, led by Queen Hippolyta, battled Ares, the God of War, and his army. During the battle, Hippolyta beheaded her son, Thrax, whom Ares forcibly conceived with her, and then defeated the God of War himself. Zeus prevented her from killing Ares. Instead, Hera bound his powers with magic bracers so that he was deprived of his ability to draw power from the aura of violence and death he could instigate, and only another god could release him. In compensation, the Amazons were granted the island of Themyscira, where they could be eternally youthful and isolated from Man in the course of their duty of holding Ares prisoner for all eternity. Later, Hippolyta was granted a daughter, Princess Diana, whom she shaped from the sand of the sea shore and gave life with her own blood. Over a millennium later, an American fighter pilot, Steve Trevor, is shot down and crash-lands on the island, where he soon runs afoul of the Amazon population. Hippolyta decides he should be returned home. Diana volunteers, but is assigned to guard Ares's cell instead since her mother argues that she has not enough experience in dealing with the dangers of the outside world. Diana defies her mother and, her face hidden by a helmet and her guard duty covered by her bookish but kind-hearted Amazon sister Alexa, wins the right to take Trevor back to his home. Donning the colors of Trevor's home nation as a sign of respect, Diana began to live among the humans of Man's World, and assumed the role of Wonder Woman to combat the great evils that would rise across the world. Storyline Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Wonder Woman is first heard during the Flash's chapter, contacting him and asking him to go to Gotham, though she becomes worried when she hears him momentarily pained by the Kombat Rage, though he assures her he is fine. Wonder Woman is playable during the third chapter of the DC Universe story mode. She is first seen on Themyscira, discussing with several fellow Amazons when she is contacted by Batman who informs her that the Earth is coming under another invasion, something Diana already knows as she stares at her corrupted island. The sorcerer Shang Tsung and his Tarkatan followers then confront Wonder Woman. Both demand that the other leave and ultimately Shang Tsung challenges Wonder Woman to a fight. Wonder Woman defeats the sorcerer, and he flees, allowing Wonder Woman a chance to discuss with Batman over her communicator the nature of the two worlds merging before he tells her they need Superman. Wonder Woman goes to Metropolis to search for him and witnesses Kitana emerge from a portal, raving and ranting about someone she just encountered. Wonder Woman tries to offer her help, but Kitana is infected with the Kombat Rage and believes her to be an assassin before attacking her. Wonder Woman defeats Kitana, still pleading with her to let her help, but Kitana retreats through another portal. Diana is again contacted by Batman and learns the Fortress of Solitude has been breached. Shocked, she goes to investigate and discovers Superman frozen in ice by a winded Sub-Zero, who refuses Diana's offer of surrender and fights her, but loses, allowing him to captured. Wonder Woman then frees Superman from his icy tomb and she learns his powers have been fluctuating because of the magical nature of the world's merging. She attempts to ask Sub-Zero who is behind the invasion, but is suddenly contacted by Green Lantern and learns Captain Marvel is on a rampage on the U.N. Orbital Satellite. She takes Sub-Zero with her and sees Marvel apparently kill Green Lantern, forcing her to fight him. A subdued Marvel pleads for help from Wonder Woman, unable to resist the Kombat Rage, and so she orders a special cell be made to contain him. While trying to move Sub-Zero into his own cell, she confronts Jax who had just infiltrated the satellite and is momentarily consumed by the Kombat Rage, deflecting all his machingun fire before fighting him, only to be defeated. Green Lantern later saves her and Captain Marvel from Jax and Sonya Blade and Wonder Woman returns to Themyscira, where she confronts Scorpion in his search for the 'princess', but is also defeated by the vengeful spectre. Wonder Woman later joins the combined forces of heroes and villains as they use the Special Forces portal to go to the merged Apokolips/Outworld, and is corrupted by the Kombat Rage from Dark Kahn. She fights Kitana once again in the final battle but is knocked out. Wonder Woman later witnesses the restoration of the DC Universe. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Daughter of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, Princess Diana sprung from the mists of Greek mythology. She left the female-only island of Themyscira to travel to "Man's World" as an emissary of peace. Gifted with super-strength and invulnerability, her main tool in crime-fighting is her golden Lasso of Truth. Unbreakable, it forces all captured by it to tell the truth." Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities Upon being given life by the gods of Olympus, Diana recieved multiple powers from a select few of them: *Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, granted her super strength on par with Superman, along with superhuman endurance and durability, and a regenerative healing process. *Heremes, the god of thieves, gave her the ability to move and fly faster than sound, along with superhuman agility and reflexes. *Athena, the goddess of wisdom, bestowed immense intellect, and the power of omnilinguism, the ability to speak and understand any language in existence. *Artemis, the Moon goddess of the hunt, gave her enhanced vision and hearing, and an empathic link with the animal kingdom. *Hestia, the goddess of homes, made her one with fire, rendering her immune to flames of both normal and paranormal origin. *Aphrodite, the goddess of love, gave her both beauty surpassing her own, and an equally loving heart to go with it. Special Moves *'Magical Spin': Wonder Woman spins in the air, repeatedly kicking her opponent. Similar to a helicopter spin, but she isn't upside down. (MKvsDCU) *'Lasso Grab': Wonder Woman throws a lasso at her opponent, then throws her opponent to one side, then brings them back, then kicks them down. (MKvsDCU) *'Gotcha Girl': Wonder Woman kicks her opponent into the air, lassos their feet, then throws them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Handstand Burst': Wonder Woman does a backflip, quickly gets back on her feet, grabs her opponent and slams her opponent to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Divine Princess': Wonder Woman does a quick super speed spin which knocks her opponent away. (MKvsDCU) *'Split Grab': Wonder Woman performs the splits, grabs her opponent by the legs, and then turns around while still doing the splits and throws them. (MKvsDCU) Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Wonder Woman wraps her opponent with her Lasso, rapidly pulls it off, spinning them towards her, then drop kicks them down. (MKvsDCU) Heroic Brutalities *'Lasso Slam:' Wonder Woman throws her lasso at her opponent, jumps up into the air, spins them around and slams them, head first, into the floor without breaking the skull. (MKvsDCU) *'Lasso Spin:' Wonder Woman throws her lasso at her opponent and then pulls it away. The opponent is set spinning and literally drills him/herself into the ground. (MKvsDCU) Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "Returning to Themyscira, Wonder Woman learned that strange relics had been found scattered across the island: a sword, a shield and a golden amulet, all pulsing with energy. Compelled to equip herself with the items, she was infused with powers beyond those bestowed upon her by the Greek gods. She and her Amazons are now unstoppable as they fight for the preservation of Earth. References Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Justice League Members